Valentine Act
by princess shi
Summary: One regular Valentine's day when two schools made a small theater together, Nagito Komaeda x Dark Konoha yaoi


Nagito x Dark Konoha Valentine

Going out of the dresser was Nagito wearing a high school girl uniform. He looked down at his body a little troubled if it fits well and then spins on his toes towards the mirror making a pose to check himself. Taking a satisfied smile he turned around hearing a grumpy someone approaching from the other dressed looking gloomy.

Dark Konoha threw his own clothes on a chair while he was wearing a fitting female high school outfit and crossed his arms pouting childishly while he turned to look at the happily smiling Nagito, checking the clothes on him and then back to his face "... the heck are you so happy about?" The other laughed clapping his hands behind his back still with a smile "it's just that it's the first time I was chosen to do an act with someone else"

Dark raised a brow questioning "you were only chosen because no one else was willing to do that"

"I know" he replied still with a happy smile "but they usually don't even consider me, they usually just ditch the event when no one wants, well not that I complain or anything" he took a nervous laugh shaking his hands "they have right to not pay attention to someone like me"

Konoha raised both his brows wondering what the heck is wrong with that person but he decided to not pay attention, getting involved with another weirdo wasn't really on his to-do list. shrugging he walked closer to the mirror Nagito was looking at himself on a bit before and seeing himself in that girly thing just made him cringe. Shaking his head disapprovingly he walked away to sit on the chair he threw his clothes on.

Shaking his hips a bit from side to side, Nagito watched as his skirt was moving along as they waited before their act will start. Getting a weird look from the other made him consider that what he does isn't exactly normal so he looked away taking a sit on the chair on the opposite of the table taking his script to reread it again. Not being able to concentrate he looked around feeling a bit nervous then looked at the other just sitting grumpily with his arms still crossed "how come you got interested in the act?"

Throwing him a glare obviously wondering how in any sense he looked like he was interested, he rolled his eyes yelling "I was forced to it of course! just because both our schools had to bond they thought it would be funny to throw it at me!" Nagito tilted his head pretty much like a puppy blinking "how could they force you into it?"

"they said if I won't do something *good* for their school, I will be kicked out the second I will do something bad again"

"can't you just go to another school then?"

"I could... untill I switched 10 schools by now" he scratched the back of his head angrily, it's not like it was his fault the others were acting stupid to him, or that he was too lazy to open the doors so he broke them... or that the chairs weren't comfy at all so he set them on fire... okay maybe it was his fault but he didn't care either, he just needed to finish the damn school finally, then he would be able to punish them all by burning to the ground all the schools he was in. Yeah, that sounded nice. Looking back at the puppy he noticed he was grinning to himself that seemed for no apparent reason so he looked away back to his grumpy phase.

"you are out!" one of the teachers said sliding into the room only his head to check that the two are dressed and ready for their act. Nagito stood up taking back his excited smile "I'm getting nervous now" he said playing with the tone of his voice "I will try my best not to screw it up for you" he said looking already apologizing at the other. Dark Konoha just stood up throwing his script to the table "whatever"

Both going out on the stage, they saw the students sitting and already laughing at them, Dark hummed. The audience were kids from both schools only the same grade as they were so their classmates were there too along with their teachers. One of Konoha's was trying to point out to him to smile, he only sighed and turned to face the other to start the act and end with it.

The lights faded out and he rolled his eyes leaving a heavy sigh "oh Nancy, why would you do this to me, I thought you said you like only me" he said totally unempathetically and totally looking like he hates his life, some of the kids in the crowd instead of laughing started booing at him pointing with their thumbs down. Nagito cleared his throat and placing his hands on his chest taking a guilty look, he lowered his head "I understand your grief Ashley" his voice sounded pained "but even if you don't believe me, I still will tell you that what you think I did is not what you think"

Everyone was left speechless, less than the fact that he actually was playing his role right was that he was taking this ridiculous theater seriously. Dark was too taken aback looking at him with wide eyes thinking how much of an idiot that guy probably is. The whole act was idiotic, to begin with, putting two guys play as girls in love, but that he actually tried for it was just what the hell.

A teacher cleared his throat to snap him back and he looked away "right uh, no, I clearly know what I saw" he rolled his eyes while changing his pose putting his hands on his hips as he was instructed, "no please!" Nagito reached one hand to him yelling emotionally and he glared at him "just listen to me this last time, you will see everything makes sense even if you don't choose to believe me" his expression looked totally like he was about to cry, at first they did think of using fake tears for this scene but they found it stupid to stop to put the tears. Not that it wasn't stupid enough already.

"no" Dark continued with his apathetic tone crossing his arms "I hear- listened enough of you already" the crowd booed again at his mistake and he grinned again to his own thought of head shooting them all "I know you are hurt by what you think was what you saw, but let me tell you how the things really went"

He sighed wanting to finally finish "fine, explain" the teacher in the background facepalmed cause he just skipped the most of the script, Nagito took a deep breath spinning with his back towards him looking hurt "the reason I got to his house was... because he stole the present I was so hard working for you all these three months, he said I had to act as his girlfrind for three days on the race he had to go, only then he would return it without breaking it" he placed his wrist close to his eye acting as he sobs that looked so realistic that most actually thought he started crying "it was important to get it back so I could give it to you for today" he said between more sobs.

Dark looked at him confused if he actually started crying for this act just... ugh "Nancy" he called and Nagito turned around, his eyes were dry but his expression was as if he was crying indeed for the act. He kneeled down on both knees and reached one hand out for hit to take "I'm sorry" he said still with an expression as if he was bored "you did all this for me and I took it the wrong way" reaching his hand farther towards him Nagito put his on top and he put his other on top of it looking up at him "I still love you" he said with the same bored expresion and tone but he felt Nagito tense and freeze, he tilted his head again as the other didn't move wondering if he should do something and noticed one tear but Nagito snapped back whiping the tear away with his wrist "thank you, me too" he said the last part kind of casually unlike the acting lines he did until now and Dark looked at him suspiciously.

The audience started applauding and the two bowed. They were to leave the stage where few students started yelling "kiss! kiss! kiss!" one by one the rest started joining, now everyone there was yelling the same thing in sync. The teachers tried to calm them without result. Nagito laughed awkwardly but got shocked when the other actually leaned in closer and kissed him with a big grin on his face, he tried to step back but Konoha caught his hand to keep him there.

Of course, the students watching started whistling and making other teasing sounds along with more applause and then Dark pulled away still grinning while they walked off to the room they were waiting before.

Dark Konoha dropped on the chair sighing loudly while stretching his arms when Nagito stopped on the way touching his lips with his fingers "w-why would you do that?"

"why not." he carelessly said with a smirk "they did ask for it after all."

"well yeah, but being forced to kiss someone like me-"

"I wasn't forced to it, idiot." rolling his eyes he crossed his arms looking back at him, "you think I would do that just because they said it if I didn't want to?" Nagito blushed looking shocked at him.

"well then." Dark said standing and taking his clothes "see ya" leaving the room to his dresser he threw a wink to him and closed the door. Nagito stayed there in the same state blushing a bit deeper.


End file.
